Au féminin
by murasaki x luna
Summary: Que dire que dire? C'est juste une série de drabble et le reste est dans le titre. Je suis nul pour les résumé, gomen.
1. Soubrette

Il était coincé! Devant lui, Lussuria et la...chose! Derrière lui, une petite chute de...20 mètres à vue de nez.

Oui, mesdames et...c'est tout je crois. Au moment même où vous lisez ces lignes, Superbi Squalo, Gardien de la Pluie de la Varia, était face à un profond dilemme: mourir défenestré ou mourir de honte. D'un côté, sauver sa vie, d'un autre, sauver sa fierté.

Il est vrai que Squalo n'était pas, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, suicidaire. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus être la risé de la Varia pour les 50 ans à venir.

Il vit Lussuria faire un pas vers lui en rapprochant la chose, le truc qu'il voulait lui faire enfiler depuis bientôt...une bonne heure.

_ Allons Squa-chan, je suis sûr que cela t'ira comme un gant.

_ VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Tu crois vraiment que je vais porter ça?

_ Mais enfin, Squa-chan...!

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le squale décida de forcer le passage et de filer tout droit. Cette solution de secours lui permettait de sauver sa fierté ET sa vie. Sauf dans le cas où il rencontrerait son boss en cours de route, mais ne parlons pas de malheur.

C'est ainsi que Lussuria vit son Squa-chan...s'enfuir...une nouvelle fois...Non, décidément, il ne comprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout, pourquoi Squalo refusait de porter l'uniforme de soubrette qu'il avait acheter spécialement pour lui.

* * *

_**Voila, le premier d'une série. Je ne sais pas combien je ferais de drabble. Je vais essayer d'en faire le maximum, si j'en est le courage, et surtout si ça vous plait.**_


	2. Uniforme scolaire

Mukuro Rokudo et Kyoya Hibari. Ces deux personnes inspiraient à la fois la crainte et la fascination. Malgrés leur dangerosité, presque personne ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être, quelque part, attiré par eux.

Quand on disait Rokudo Mukuro, on pensait tout de suite à un sex-appel en puissance, à un beau gosse de première catégorie dont la coiffure rappelait insensiblement un ananas.

Quand on disait Hibari Kyoya, on pensait au sublime chef du Comité de Discipline du collège de Nanimori, au brun au caractère froid qui mordait à mort ses ennemis/victimes et qui fondait littéralement devant quelque chose de mignon.

En un mot, aux meilleurs ennemis du monde, mais aussi aux plus beau, aux plus sexy, aux plus sadique, aux plus impitoyable, aux plus pervers aussi.

Si seulement, oh si seulement leurs fans savaient...!

Oh oui, si elles savaient...!

Si elles savaient que, lorsque Tsuna avait dit être plus intéressé par la gente féminine que part la gente masculine, les deux concernés s'étaient pointé le lendemain matin au collège en uniforme féminin.

Oh oui! Si seulement elles savaient!


	3. Infiltration

Dino fut, dans sa jeunesse, ou plutôt dans son adolescence, l'élève de Reborn. Vers la fin de son apprentissage, l'une de ses missions avec le bébé avait été d'infiltrer un bal. Chose tout à fait banal me direz-vous. Et bien...oui et non.

Disons juste que lorsque Dino s'était montré devant Reborn dans un déguisement de pinguin avec un balai coincé dans le cul, plus modestement appelé smoking, Reborn l'avait regardé comme s'il était un extraterrestre.

Dino l'avait interrogé du regard, ne comprenant pas le moins du monde la réaction de son professeur.

Ce dernier lui avait dit de retirer son ensemble et d'enfiler, à la place, le paquet de vêtement qu'il lui tendait. Dino n'avait pas fait d'histoire et était allé se changer. Il était revenus dans une robe de soiré rouge fendus à partir de la moitié de la cuisse gauche.

La couleur du visage de Dino était parfaitement assortit à la robe.

Malgrès le fait que cela lui allait plutôt bien, Reborn n'avait pas semblé satisfait. Il lui avait essayé tout un tas d'autre tenus de femme, mais sans succés. Dino n'était vraiment pas fait pour le travestissement.

Reborn le déplorait fortement. Il commençait à désespérer de jamais trouver un partenaire pour les missions d'infiltration en couple.

C'est pourquoi, lorsque le Neuvième lui présenta une liste de personne ayant le potentiel pour devenir le futur élève du bébé, ce dernier avait tout de suite choisis Tsunayoshi Sawada.


	4. Princesse

Belphegore est un prince. Ca, tout le monde le sait. Etant un prince, il a donc, forcément, une princesse. C'est la logique même.

Bel avait testé plusieurs personnes pour voir lequel aurait l'honneur de devenir sa princesse.

Il avait commencé par ce qu'il avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire Superbi Squalo. Il devait admettre que Squalo en robe blanche était assez plaisant à regarder. Malheureusement, Xanxus était du même avis que lui. Il avait donc dû chercher quelqu'un d'autre.

Il avait aussi essayé avec Mammon et Fran. Mais, Mammon était un peu trop petit pour une princesse digne de lui, et Fran était le larbin, le souffre-douleur, le paysan de Belphegore. De ce fait, il ne pouvait point être sa princesse.

Il avait alors tenter du côté du Dixème du Nom. Mais il avait juste eu le temps de voir Tsuna en robe qu'il s'était fait explusé par 6 autres Gardiens extremement possessif envers leur Boss.

Sur toute les personnes qu'il avait jugé digne de devenir sa princesse, aucune ne l'avait satisfait. Sauf une.

_ Ashishishishi... Le prince est vraiment magnifique en robe!

* * *

**O_o J'ai fait un Belphegore narcissique!**


	5. Album photo

Xanxus était, tout le monde le sait, le chef de la Varia et le fils adoptif du Neuvième parrain Vongola. Il était un enfant pourris gaté qui avait (presque) tout ce qu'il voulait et il était doté d'une fierté sans borne et traitait tout le monde de "déchet". En un mot, que du bonheur.

Mais voila. Le mythe s'arrêta là. Pourquoi? Parce qu'un jour, le Neuvième Vongola se ramena au manoir de la Varia avec un album photo.

C'était un objet tout à fait innocent...en apparence seulement. Car à l'intérieur se trouvait toute les choses horrible que Xanxus voulait à tout pris effacer de sa mémoire à tout jamais. C'était sans compter son cher papa.

Sous ses airs de gentil grand-père, Timoteo était quand même un mafieu, et de ce fait, un poil sadique. C'était pourquoi il aimait bien venir gentiment voir son fils adoré avec les pires souvenirs de ce dernier sous le bras.

Ce jour-là, le manoir fut retrouvé à moitié en ruine, et Timoteo à l'hôpital. Parce que pour Xanxus, voir son père adoptif était déjà énervant, alors si en plus il se ramenait avec l'album photo dans lequel il se revoyait à l'âge de 8 ans dans des robes de filles pour le carnaval de Venise...


	6. Cauchemard

Je pense que tout le monde s'en est à peu près rendus compte: Lussuria avait l'anodine habitude de s'acharner sur Squalo. Il ne le faisait pas exprès bien sûr, Lussuria ne ferait jamais de mal à sa famille. Du moins, volontairement.

Et donc, à cause de cette involontaire persécution, il arrivait à Squalo de faire d'horribles cauchemars concernant le Gardien du Soleil. Un exemple simple, Squalo rêvait souvent qu'il se retrouvait, il ne savait pas comment, en uniforme de soubrette ou en robe blanche après le passage de Belphegore. Des passages très éprouvant de sa vie en somme.

Malgrès ça, Squalo ne laissait jamais rien paraitre de ses nuits d'affreux cauchemars. Pourtant, un jour, toute la Varia fut surpris, pour ne pas dire choqué, de ne pas voir le squale au petit-déjeuner. Xanxus envoya Levi dans la chambre de l'épéiste, et s'est ainsi que tous apprirent que ce dernier était cloué au lit avec une fièvre de cheval.

A cette nouvelle, vous vous en doutez, Lussuria se proposa pour s'occuper du malade. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autre volontaire, la "mère" des Varia alla jouer les garde-malade.

Seulement, il ne savait pas que Squalo était malade à cause d'une trop forte concentration de cauchemar et, donc, d'un manque de sommeil. C'est pourquoi, quand il entra dans la chambre de Squalo, ce dernier frisa la crise cardiaque et eu droit à un petit séjour à l'hôpital.

Il n'avait pas supporter la vue de Lussuria en tenus d'infirmière.


	7. Déshabillé

Tsuna n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il regarda son réveil, il indiquait 4H00 du mat'. Il soupira. Dans 3 heures il aurait une intense série d'entrainement avec son professeur préféré. Et ça, il ne le voulait pas du tout. Il avait remarqué que depuis peu, Reborn essayait de le travestir à moindre occasion. Il tremblait rien que d'y penser.

Il décida de se lever. Il alla dans la cuisine pour manger ou boire quelque chose.

S'il avait sût, il n'y serait jamais allé. Il serait resté bien au chaud dans son lit, à flipper à mort sur son entrainement du lendemain. Ou bien, il se serait quand même levé, mais serait allé prendre une douche au lieu d'aller se remplir l'estomac.

Quoi qu'il en soit, quel ne fut pas la surprise de Reborn ce matin là de ne pas voir Tsuna dans son lit à son réveil. Il balaya la chambre du regard. Rien, pas une seule trace du chatain. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Tout le monde était là sauf la personne tant rechercher et la Mama.

_ Ne Bianchi, tu sais où est Tsunaze et la Mama?

_ Oui, quand je me suis levé ce matin, il était évanouis dans la cuisine. La Mama a appelé une ambulance et l'a accompagné à l'hôpital.

_ Il lui est arrivé quoi?

_ Je ne sais pas.

Ce qui lui était arrivé? Presque rien. Quand Tsuna était entré dans la cuisine, il était tombé dans les pommes à la vue de Lambo adulte dans un déshabillé féminin noir.


	8. Lessive

Squalo se demandait comment une chose pareil pouvait bien être possible. Il le savait, la Varia était une escouade d'assassins. Par conséquent, une bande de tarés. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il faisait partie de cette bande de tarés, mais une chose était sûr, dés qu'il aurait fini, il exigerait sa retraite!

Parce que là; il en avait vraiment marre de chez marre. Il acceptait de faire la paperasse de son Boss même si ce dernier foutait tout en l'air dés qu'il avait fini. Il voulait bien jouer au baby-siter pour Bel et Mammon, et même pour Fran. Se taper les missions les plus pourris parce qu'il avait fait une petite erreur passait. Se faire casiement violer par Xanxus ou se faire traverstir par Lussuria à chaque fois qu'il les croisait, il pouvait à la rigueur le comprendre.

Mais LA! Squalo avait atteint sa limite. Il avait fait preuve de patience envers TOUT les membres de la Varia. La paperasse, le baby siting, les missions pourris, les viols et le travestissement forcé. Il avait TOUT accepter, il avait TOUT supporté sans une plainte, il avait TOUT éxécuter sans poser de question, il avait TOUT accomplit sans le moindre problème. Mais LA! Ah non! Là, il refusait totalement. Il refusait de devoir réparer les dégats des sautes d'humeurs de son Boss. Et il aurait dût refuser "l'aide" de Lussuria.

Son Boss avait foutu en l'air la machine à laver. Et à cause de ça, Squalo se retrouvait en train de faire la lessive à l'ancienne, en robe frollant le genre soubrette, en essayant de ne pas tuer tout les mec qui le reluquait depuis bientôt 1 heure.


End file.
